The invention relates to a sport shoe with an outsole with holding inserts embedded in it for holding replaceable gripping elements provided with a threaded bolt, and a damping element for flexible support of the gripping element is placed on the outsole between the outsole and at least one gripping element.
A sport shoe outsole with the above-indicated features is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 40 14 064. This outsole comprises integrally molded projections, and in a recess of each projection, a holding insert for a gripping element is held so as to be axially movable to a limited extent. The gripping element is supported on the front side of the assigned projection by a damping element. The holding insert and the gripping element are, in this case, matched to the corresponding cylindrical inside walls of the recess, and in this way, are laterally rigid so that, for example, lateral forces occurring in an inclined position of the sport shoe are imparted to the foot in an undamped manner, which often leads to injuries.
This defect is corrected in the case of a cleat known from German Offenlegungsschrift 23 13 646. In this case, a gripping element for a sport shoe, which has a holding pin used for its fastening to the outsole, preferably by screwing in, uses a cleat that consists of a holding part carrying the holding pin and a supporting part designed for being supported on the bottom, and an intermediate element is placed between these parts, which makes possible an elastic movement of the supporting part, both in a direction perpendicular to the outsole area and crosswise to it. The intermediate element consists, for example, of rubber and is connected with at least one of these parts, preferably by prevulcanization.
In this known cleat, the movable part is relatively small, so that in an excessive deflection of this part, the elastic intermediate element is greatly stressed and can be damaged or destroyed. Further, the damping property of a finished cleat cannot be changed later. Therefore, numerous cleats with various damping properties would have to be produced and kept available to be able to replace them, if necessary, as a whole.